simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
List of non-controllable characters
Several characters in The Simpsons: Tapped Out have appeared, have been mentioned in the game or been found in the files, but are not controllable (i.e. you cannot make them perform actions or jobs). They cannot be interacted with, and carry little importance to the gameplay of the game. Below are listed the various non-controllable characters. Walking characters Birthday Spuckler * Reward for completing Brandine's 90d task "Birth Another Spuckler" * Gain money by pick pocketing, a process similar to that of the unnamed Krustyland characters. Boardwalk Performers * They are all unable to be controlled, yet unlike the other characters on this list, one can purchase them. Bob Clones * Were wandering around during Act 2 and 3 of the Terwilligers 2015 Event. ** When tapped players received event currency. * At the end of the event, three of them could be purchased to permanently stay in the player's town. Brutus * See Bandits. Disco Zombie * See Nightmares. Dubya Spuckler * Reward for completing Brandine's 90d task "Birth Another Spuckler" * Gain money by pick pocketing, a process similar to that of the unnamed Krustyland characters. Formless Terror * Not to be confused with the Formless Terrors (plural) NPC currency from the Treehouse of Horror XXVI Event. * At the end of the event, a Formless Terror (singular) NPC was available for purchase. Helter Skeleter * See Nightmares. Prospector * See Prospectors. Whitney Spuckler * Reward for completing Brandine's 90d task "Birth Another Spuckler" * Gain money by pick pocketing, a process similar to that of the unnamed Krustyland characters. In character's tasks Buck-toothed boy * Appears during Quinn Hopper's task "Insult Student's Code". Bunnies * They are seen roaming around your town during the Easter 2014 Event. Can be zapped or tapped to receive Eggs. * One pops out of the Natural Faberge Egg. Dr. Hibbert's daughter * Appears during Lindsey Naegle's task "Fend off Children". Ducks * Appear with Shauna during her task "Tease the Ducks". Dummy * Appears during Kearney's Other Son's task "Beat up a Dummy". The Hounds * Seen when Mr. Burns performs the task: "Walk The Hounds". Kids * The two kids seen beating up Cocoa Beanie. Maggie Simpson * A non-playable Maggie appears for Marge's task Take Maggie for a Walk if the player doesn't have Maggie (playable character). Newshound walking Newshound.]] * Seen when Arnie Pye performs the task: "Walk Newshound". Normal Head Joe Spuckler * Appears when Cletus performs the task: "Put the Newest Spuckler to Work". The Octuplets * The eight infant children of Apu and Manjula appear when either Apu is performing his "Feed the Octuplets" task, or Manjula is performing her "Look after the Octuplets" task. They cannot both take The Octuplets at the same time (if one of them has The Octuplets, the task with them will be greyed out and at the bottom of the task/jobs list for the other character). * Appear in the Frankincense, Myrrh, and Donuts questline. Panda Bear * Appears during Moe's task "Smuggle Endangered Species". PBS Mob * Task "Chase PBS" for Homer Simpson Reverend Lovejoy's Dog * Seen when you send Reverend Lovejoy to walk the dog. Tiger * Appears when Drederick Tatum does his 4-hour task: Walk the Tiger. Popable Bandits * Appeared during the Wild West 2016 Event, roaming towns during the event. * Tapping them rewarded event prize and trade currency, and sometimes Prospectors * At the end of the event, the Brutus (singular) NPC was available for purchase. Casino Gamblers * They were part of the Burns' Casino 2016 Event. They came in four variants. * Tapping them rewarded event currencies. Criminals * Were wandering around during the Superheroes 2015 Event. * When tapped players received event currency. Ghosts * They appeared during the Halloween 2013 event. They would appear all over the player's town, and one would have to tap them to get rid of them and to get GOO. Imaginary Bears * Imaginary Bears appeared during Act 3 of the Winter 2015 Event, roaming towns during the event. * Tapping them rewarded event prize currency. Merrymakers * Merrymakers appeared during Acts 1 and 2 of the Winter 2015 Event, roaming towns during the event. * Tapping them rewarded event crafting and prize currencies. Mutant Seeds * Were wandering around during the Terwilligers 2015 Event. * When tapped in their own town, players received event currency. * Players could also seed some in their Neighbors' Springfields. Mutant Vegetables * Were wandering around during Act 1 of the Terwilligers 2015 Event. * When tapped players received event currency. Nightmares * Nightmares were part of the Treehouse of Horror XXVI Event. They came in four variants. * They spawned from the Spooky Campfire when Youngsters were sent to Roast S'mores or Hunt Nightmares. They also spawned on their own over time. * Tapping them rewarded event crafting currencies. * At the end of the event, Disco Zombie and Helter Skeleter NPCs were available for purchase. Possums * Possums were part of the Monorail 2015 Event. * They were appearing on the streets of the Player's Springfield near the monorail's station they escaped from. * When tapped in their own town, players received event currency. Prospectors * Appeared during the Wild West 2016 Event, roaming towns during the event. * Tapping them rewarded event prize and trade currency. * At the end of the event, the Prospector (singular) NPC was available for purchase. Rigellians * They appear in the Treehouse of Horror XXV Event. They can be tapped to get Probes, Ray Guns or Long Protein Strings. Star Spawn * Star Spawn were a part of the Treehouse of Horror XXVI Event. * They appeared in the player's town after defeating M'nthster for the first time. * They could be tapped for event crafting currencies. * After the event ended, a Star Spawn NPC was available for purchase. Zombies * They came out of the Springfield Cemetery during the Treehouse of Horror XXIII Event. When tapped the player received Treats. Cameo/mentioned Ben * Appears during Cool Lisas main questline "Cool Intentions". Bender * Appears during the Clash of the Clones quest chain. * Is mentioned during numerous pieces of dialogue between Matt Groening and Homer. Bill and Marty * They can be broadcasted on KBBL radio. Birch Barlow * He can be broadcasted on KBBL radio. * He was released as a playable character during The Buck Stops Here 2018 Event. Blinky * He can be seen appearing in rivers. * Blinky also appeared as the Blinky Balloon during the Thanksgiving Event. * He can also be seen in the fountain outside the Writers Building when the building is in use. * A Blinky-type fish appears on top of the Three-Eyed Sushi. * Blinky can be seen swimming near the Private Island, unlocked with Springfield Heights. Clancy Bouvier * Appears to Homer as a talking ghost during the Ghouls and Gluttons questline from the Treehouse of Horror XXVI Promotional. Cow * The cow is an icon seen briefly at the end of the Thankless Thanksgiving questline. When Homer Simpson says that he'll eat an entire cow on Christmas, the cow worriedly moos. * Booberella milks a cow at Cletus' Farm as her 60m task. However, this cow is never seen, as the task is not visual. Director * He directs the McBain movie, he has dialogue during the final part of the quest. Elves * Were producing Presents during part 1 of the Christmas 2014 Event * Were roaming arong the player's town during part 2 of the event. Shooting them with the Elf Cannon rewarded Elf Bells. Felons * Were produced by the Burns State Prison during the Superheroes 2015 Event. * Players could fight them to receive event currency. Frank Grimes's Ghost * Seen during the main quest of the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event. His ghost tasks Homer to praise him, but it backfires and Lenny and Carl talk about how great Homer is instead. * The level 51 update introduced Frank Grimes. However he is a living character and not a ghost. Freaks * They are featured when the Freak Show Tent is made in quest in the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event after Lisa and Moe have finished watching the freaks. They look like Lenny and Carl. Gil * He tries to sell you deals that encourage the player to buy donuts. Gypsy * The Gypsy appears during the main Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event quest when you build the Gypsy Fortune Teller Shop. She helps the Simpsons come up with ideas to stop the ghosts from appearing in Springfield. Happy Little Elves * Seen when you tap the Elf Home (during the Christmas 2013 Event) for collection. They would fly around collecting Gift Bags and Gift Cards from other houses. * Seen on the Happy Little Elves Ride * Also seen in beginning clip on Homer's "Mypad". King Homer * King Homer is an animation of the King Homer's Skyscraper who climbs up the skyscraper, only to fall before reaching the top. Little Vicki Valentine * She is mentioned during the "Hobo You Didn't!" questline. M'nthster * M'nthster was a part of the Treehouse of Horror XXVI Event. * He was the main antagonist of the storyline of the event. * During Act Three of the event, the player could battle him using Bart, Lisa, Milhouse and Martin at the Spooky Campfire, or tap him multiple times at the Sunken Temple. * After Event, could be seen in one of the views of the Sunken Temple, tapping on the temple switched the view. Madam Wu * Her dialogue icon appears during the "Parental Guidance" questline. Mr. Bont * Mr. Bont is the third ghost that wants to be appeased by Homer. He possesses Homer in order to live another day and to go out with Marge. * During the Secret Agents 2017 Event he is introduced as a playable character. Richard and Lewis * They appear as two of the children eaten by Lumpy, with the other one being Milhouse. * A counterpart of Lewis appear as one of the Worker Elves. Royce McCutcheon * Level 50 level-up message. * Random post-Level 60 level-up messages. Level 50.JPG|Royce McCutcheon's first level-up message. 75.jpeg|One of Royce McCutcheon's random level-up messages. 159.jpg|One of Royce McCutcheon's random level-up messages. 194.jpg|One of Royce McCutcheon's random level-up messages. 217.jpg|One of Royce McCutcheon's random level-up messages. 275.jpg|One of Royce McCutcheon's random level-up messages. 333.jpg|One of Royce McCutcheon's random level-up messages. 391.jpg|One of Royce McCutcheon's random level-up messages. Rusty the Clown * He appears as a parade balloon during the Thanksgiving 2013 Event event. Sarah Wiggum .]] Sarah was only mentioned in questlines before she was introduced as a playable character. * Mentioned during the This Little Wiggy questline. * Mentioned during the Bad Cops questline. * Mentioned during the La Dolce Morte questline. Sideshow Bob * The player has a 10% chance of seeing him in town or while visiting friends' towns. The reward for catching him is 50 Cash. * He is also seen in the mini game Sideshow You. * The Terwilligers 2015 Event introduced him as a playable character. The non-controllable Sideshow Bob can only be found in towns whose player's didn't receive him during the event. Stairway users * People riding the Escalator To Nowhere. Swimming Zombie * He can be seen swimming in rivers in the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event. The Order * A different secret organisation was roaming around the player's town during the Stonecutters 2014 Event. By tapping them one received 4 Emblems. Trailer Appearances Only These characters only appear in trailers, and have not yet made in-game appearances or references. * Bill Clinton Category:Non-Controllable Characters